extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Yucatan
General Information Catholic|culture = Yucatec (Mayan)|tech_group = Western|government = Republic - Revolutionary Republic (2-1823.3.19) Republic - Oligarchy (1823.3.19-Present)|rank = Kingdom|development = 82|capital = Merida (2637)|tag = YUC}} is a Catholic Yucatec republic located in the Campeche, West and East Yucatan areas of the Central American region, North America. At the starting date of March 16, 1841 the country borders Catholic countries in the southeast in the south, and Protestant controlled St. George's Caye in the southeast. Note: starts off at war with for its independence from the latter country, with a great disadvantage with only 16 units vs. 's 49 units at the border. At the date of July 14, 1848 will be re-integrated into Catholic . Decisions Construct the Kiel Canal * Requirement(s): ** Holsteen (1775) owned by country or its subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 10000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -10000.00 Ducats ** Province of Holsteen (1775) goes under the greats project of the Kiel canal Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama province Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:The Victorian Era Category:Catholic countries Category:Yucatec countries Category:Mayan countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:North American countries Category:Central American countries Category:Constitutional Republics